King and Quen Heart Chapter 1
by Genichi Miki Koda
Summary: kelemahan hanare yg bekerja sebagai guru adalah tak bisa melihat orang dalam kesulitan.suatu ketika, dia melihat tetangganya Kakashi tiba tiba terjatuh di hadapanya . dia langsung merawatnya walaupun dia selalu di olok olok oleh kakashi .


*Happy reading*

hari masih subuh tapi seorang gadis berambut hitam nan panjang sudah berada di depan rumahnya sambil menjinjing sekantong tas plastik berisikan sampah ia menunggu mobil pengangkut sampah lewat biasanya ia tidak menunggu mobil itu karena ada petugas yg akan mengangkat sampahnya walau di letakan di depan rumah saja tapi petugas itu kadang sering lalai dan melewatkan sampah yg ada di depan rumahnya mangka.a ia rela menunggu,, gadis ini bukanlah pembantu rumah tangga tetapi dia memang gak punya pembantu di rumahnya dan cuman hidup sebatang kara *oopss* jangan slah paham dulu dia bukanlah anak yatim piatu dia masih punya org tua kok cuman dia gak tinggal sama bapak ibunya ,, kan orang udagh gedek udah punya kerjaan ngapain tinggal sama ortu ia gak mau menyusahkan ortu.a begitu sihc pikir gadis yg bernama hanare itu ...

sudah setengah jam hanare menunggu ampe udah lumutan dan laleran mobil pengangkut sampah itu tak kunjung muncul batang hidung.a dan segala umpatan cacian dan makian sudah hanare sebutkan 1 per 1 dalam hatinya aduhhhhh resek banget sihk anjrit tu mobil sampah kagak lewat lewat juga bisa2 aku terlambat mengajar hari ini gumam hanare dalam hati ,hanare memang adalah seorang guru dan biasanya jam 07.00 ia sudah harus berada di sekolah hanare mengajar bahasa jepang di sebuah sekolah menengah ...

akhirnya setelah 1 jam menunggu mobil sampah itu pun lewat juga ..  
hanare merasa lega melihat mobil itu ...

hanare : uhhhhh kenapa lama sekali sihk lewatnya ...?  
petugas pengangkut sampah : hehehe sorry mbak kami kan mesti sarapan dulu sebelum kerja  
hanare : huhhhh mkan aja yg di urusin  
petugas : lho mbak itukan urusan kami lagian kenapa sihk mesti repot2 nungguin kami segala kan itu gk perlu mbak tinggalin aja sampahnya di depan rumah biar kami yg beresin  
hanare : ahhhh gk usah dah tobat dah kapok kalo gak di tungguin kalian tu gk bakalan ngangkut sampah sampah ini trus di biarin aj sampe laleran di situ kerja pa ngak sihc ..?  
petugas : hehehe sorry dong mbak kami kan juga manusia terkdang sering lupa atau gk keliatan kalo di situ dah sampahnya (ni petugas emng begok yahk emng.a ada yahc rumah yg gk buang sampah tiap hri.a) lagian mbak pagi2 udah marah2 ntar ilang tu kecantikanya mau ..? petugas sok ngerayu hanare  
hanare : udah dehk gk usah bnyak bacot cepetan angkat tu sampah ...  
petugas : iya dehkkk ... jawab petugas malas ..

kemudian petugas itu mengangkut sampah ke atas truk pengangkut sampah tersebut tak lama setelah itu mereka pun bergegas ke rumah sebelah untuk melakukan hal yang sama ..  
belum lama mobil sampah itu pergi tiba2 seorang pria berteriak teriak memanggil manggil truk sampah tersebut ...

"tunggu ...  
woiii tunggu ...

teriak laki2 itu sambil lari lari membawa sekantong sampah ..  
sepertinya pria itu hendak membuang sampah tapi ia ketinggalan ...

spontan hanare yg hendak masuk ke dalam rumah menoleh ke belakang mencari tau asal suara tersebut ..

"hosh...hosh ...hosh ...  
laki2 itu ngos ngosan tepat di depan rumah hanare ...

hanare pun langsung menyapa pria tersebut ..

kau kenapa ...?  
hanare bertanya pada laki2 itu ..

hehehe tidak aku hanya terlambat bangun jadi lupa dehk sama sampah2 ini ...  
hosh hosh ..  
jawab laki2 itu sambil ngos ngosan ..

aduhhh trs gimana sampahnya ...?

haaahhhh terpaksa aq harus membiarkan sampah2 ini di depan rumah ku saja (jorok sekali)

pria itu kemudian langsung beranjak pergi tapi tiba2 pria itu jatuh tepat di hadapan hanare ...

hanare pun kaget ...  
kyaaa ...  
aduhh hati2 dong ...  
hanare langsung mendekati pria itu dan membantunya berdiri ..

kau tak apa-apa ? tanya hanare ..  
hmmm aq cuman sedikit pusing  
jawab pria itu dengan suara sedikit pelan ...

hanare akhirnya memopong pria itu sampai kerumahnya ...  
ternyata pria itu cuman tinggal di komplek sebelah tapi baru kali ini hanare melihat wajah pria itu sebelumnya hanare tidak pernah melihatnya ...  
pria berambut putih itu bernama kakashi ia pria yg tampan dan dewasa kelihatanya ...:D  
kakashi lebih tua 5 tahun dari hanare ia bekerja di sebuah toko alat musik ...

...

sesampainya di dalam rumah hanare langsung membantu pria itu rebahan di kasurnya ...  
pria itu cuma diam saja dan dia menatap hanare sangat lama ...

Hanare : kamu di situ dulu sebentar yahk aku ambilkan obat ...  
kakashi : tidak usah lebih baik kau temani aku disini saja rayu kakashi pada hanare ..

spontan hanare kaget dan langsung terperanjat menjauh dari kakashi ...

hmmmpppppppppppppp hahahahahahahahahahahahaha kakashi tertawa terbahak bahak ..ahahahaha kamu lucu yahc ...hahahaha ..

wajah hanare langsung memerah padam ...  
apa apaan sihk orang ini ...  
gumam hanare dalam hati ..

ahahahahahahahaha kau ini ...hahahaha kau ini polos skali yahckk hahahaha...  
pria itu masih tertawa2 gaje ...

jangan2 kau pikir aku akan menyerang mu ...?  
kakshi kembali menggoda hanare ..

lama2 hanare jadi kesal juga sama laki2 aneh di hadapanya ini ..

huhhhh kalau begitu aku pulang saja ...! hanare langsung berbalik hendak pergi ...

tunggu ...  
pria itu menghentikan hanare ..

jangan gitu dong ... aku kan cuma bercanda ...  
hehehe ...

hanare langsung gondok tingkat dewa ..  
hhhhhh apa apaan sihk dia ini baru kenal juga udah sok akrab sama aku ...  
mentang2 aku nolongin dia ...  
gumamnya dalam ati ...

heyy kok diam aja ...? pria itu masih saja menggodanya ...

ya udah kamu mau apa sihk ...  
cepetan ...!  
aq udah mau terlambat ni ..  
gara2 bantuin kamu taukk ...!  
bentak hanare ...

uhhhhggg ternyata kamu ni pemarah yahc ...hehehehe tapi sumpah dehk kamu cantik bged apalagi kalo marah ...suerr ...!  
masih aja kakashi menggoda hanare ...

ya udah aku pulang ni ...

iya iya iya dehk ...  
kalo gitu kamu ambilin aku obat ..  
perintah kakashi layaknya majikan menyuruh pembantunya ..

resekk bged sihc nie org main perintah aja ..  
umpat hanare dalam hati ..

oiii mau bantuin pa gak nhi ...?

iya iya tunggu sebentar ..  
tapi ...  
tempat obatnya dimana ...?

tuh ambil aja di dapur ad kotak obatnya ...

oke oke ..  
hanare langsung mengambil obat itu dan memberikanya pada kakashi setelah selesai meminum obat itu ...

hanare : udahhh kan ...ckrg aq mau pulang liat tuh udah jam 8 aku mesti siap2 berangkat ke sekolah ..

kakashi : hmmmm oke dehkk ..  
oya nama kamu syp ..?

hanare : emangnya kalau tau nama ku apa untungnya buat kamu *jawab hanare judes*  
kakashi : alamakk sombong bgedd sihcc cuman nama aja gk mau ngsih tau ...  
hanare : namaku hanare... jawabnya datar ...  
kakashi : ohh hanare yahc ...pantess ...  
hanare : pantes apanya ..?  
kakashi : pantes kamu cantik bged nama kamu aja cantik kedengeranya ..

pipi hanare memerah lagi (ciiieeeee...)

udah dehk aq pulang dulu yahc ...  
hanare berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan keluar tapi tiba2 ia berhenti lagi ..

oh yahc ..  
nama kamu siapa ..?  
tanya hanare pada kakashi ...

ngggg ..  
aku kakashi ...  
jawab kakashi sambil tersenyum ..

ohhh ...  
kalo gitu aq oergi dulu yahc ...  
hanare kamudian membalikan badanya lagi berjalan menuju pintu keluar ...  
lalu menghilang di balik pintu ...

hmmmmmm gadis yg polos ...  
ahk kapan2 aku akan mengajanya jalan2 hehehehe ...  
gumam kakashi sambil tersenyum ..

#to be continued


End file.
